Celebration
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Damar feels like celebrating with Weyoun - and not the kind which involves a glass of kanar. SLASH
**I just couldn't resist some more sexy Weyoun/Damar. :D This time with the events of the season 7 premiere, "Image in the Sand". My third in the Vorta Brides trilogy is nearing completion with a dozen chapters left, and a couple other oneshots on the way. I'm amazed how many stories I have done so far since I joined a year ago.
**

 **Nothing belongs to me. But Jeffrey Combs and Casey Biggs have done wondrous work with these great characters.**

Damar hated Weyoun for all the right reasons, but he was still desirable as a partner in bed.

He despised the arrogant creature for his lifting, defiant nose and burning purple eyes filled with such craft. Weyoun could just smile all he wanted and pretend nothing happened after a dispute and disagreement, set the Cardassian on fire with that sick sweetness and his arrogance - but it always came down to what they did when the Founder wasn't looking.

Right now, ever since the loss of Chin'toka, Weyoun was very intense and frigid, and Damar's word of choice: paranoid. Because of Dukat, the wormhole was gone, and the Dominion had no chance of reinforcements from the Gamma Quadrant, but things had quieted for the moment, and the enemy was still blocked on the Chin'toka system, constantly protecting their new prize and fending off the Jem'Hadar that were sent at them.

Right now, the casualty rate was at thirty-something percent. "Should have been higher," Weyoun stated, utterly disappointed and thirsting for more blood spilled as ever - a trait that the Vorta never committed unlike the Jem'Hadar - but he smiled proudly anyway. "Nevertheless, congratulations, Damar." The smile then faded as soon as he landed on Damar enjoying another bottle, into glass, of his kanar.

"I'd offer you a glass, but I know how much you dislike kanar," Damar told him, yet sometimes he wondered if the Vorta said so and refused the offer just to tick him off.

"I'm beginning to think you like it too much," the Vorta returned. "Tell me something: when you are alone, do you enjoy that in a glass, too, or do you just swig the entire bottle?"

"Depends on my mood, and right now I feel like celebrating," Damar answered, though a part of his mind had something in mind with more than just kanar. But right now he would have to wait and let the kanar kick in; maybe he could dismiss the men around them so they could have more adventure in the command center for a change, never mind that anyone - including the Founder herself - could walk in on them. "We owe Gul Dukat our debt of gratitude."

Actually, Weyoun was not so much forgiving of the former head of the Cardassian government, given he made no direct promise of the reinforcements by Dominion definition. Weyoun called the "Pah-wraith vs. Prophets" as nothing more than superstition. "Unfortunately, I...agree. Releasing that...Pah-wraith into the wormhole has shifted the war momentarily in our favor."

If anyone ever wondered what went on in that...celestial battle between the false gods and the true gods of the Bajorans, Damar was intrigued thanks to Dukat, but he could not say the same for the little Vorta who blindly saw the Founders being "gods". He turned his attention to Damar then and narrowed his eyes. "I never realized you had such a vivid imagination. I would be careful if I were you, Damar," he warned. "Too much of that can be...dangerous." Those eyes fell to the glass in his hand. "Just as too much kanar."

Damar tried not to growl. There was still so much about himself the smug diplomat did not know. "Want to bet on it?" he returned, turning his eye to the corner on one of his fellow officers looked up from the computer console and then looked down when Weyoun glared at him to mind his own business before turning his attention back to the Legate.

"Damar, I'm beginning to think that kanar is kicking into your system so soon. That's highly toxic."

"Don't you mean..." He leaned in and drawled under his breath. "... _intoxicating_?"

"Damar!" Weyoun hissed, drawing back. "Not here, not now."

"Then perhaps we should leave right now and take this outside the room, just the two of us..."

"Outside now," Weyoun growled back, then turned on his heel and stalked out, the Cardassian smirking and following, after taking another swig of kanar. The Vorta was glaring at him with his chin raised. "You fool, trying to insult me in that manner!"

Damar chuckled. "It's the way of the Cardassians."

"I couldn't care less, if only to show the proper respect. Precisely why that kanar gets to your heads so fast," Weyoun sneered, before just like a whiplash, he smiled as sweetly as ever. "Now, I believe we have some...personal business to handle."

The Vorta was soon slammed against the wall of Damar's quarters, private and away from prying eyes. He laughed at the sheer harsh physicality, for he had no problem with being roughly handled. He leaned his head upwards and puckered his lips as means to just tease and irritate Damar even more, but also to tease him and draw him in because a kiss was key during intimacy. Bumpy scale contrasted with silky smooth as the Cardassian bruised his partner's mouth, his tongue slipping through lips to find Weyoun's, which disgusted the other but he didn't object. The smell of kanar was worse as he could not taste it. Damar's hands were roaming over the front of his body, but the Vorta didn't seem to want to go too far at the moment. Snarling, Damar broke the kiss and drew his hands back and looked down to see Weyoun's small, pale hands go down south to the front of his trousers, unfastening the front and pulling the fabric down enough to show his lustrous pubic hair and the obvious arousal it covered.

The glint in Weyoun's eyes matched the shimmer on the curls and beneath the surface. "On your knees, Damar."

The act was supposed to remind Damar he was not the one in charge, and it set him on raging fire. Next time, he would take his role of being in charge, but right now, he settled on dropping to his knees as Weyoun pushed more of his pants down to reveal more of himself to Damar's eyes, and the Cardassian raised his face to the Vorta's groin, mouth parting to take in the feel and taste of the coarse hair in front of the silken slit beneath, the nectar between Weyoun's thighs meeting Damar's lips and sweetening his tongue with a tangy fruit taste.

Throughout the ordeal, Weyoun's eyes rolled back into his head, closed sometimes when he felt like it, but his hips rolled and bucked against his partner's face as he was pleased with the Cardassian tongue that the latter's hands began to grasp his hips and hold them in place. "That's it, Damar," Weyoun purred. "You're doing it so well, as ever."

Unfortunately, his pleasure did not reach its peak as Damar immediately stopped, making the Vorta scowl at him. "Excuse me, but did I tell you to stop?" he demanded as he watched the other stand before he was taken by surprise altogether and seized by the arms, and then hauled away from the wall, found himself slammed facedown onto the table nearby, and Damar was behind him. He squirmed against the Cardassian even though he knew it was going to happen. "Damar, you're hurting me!" he exclaimed as his pants were shoved further down so his buttocks was exposed then lightly slapped. The searing through his flesh was more pleasure than pain, or maybe a combination of both. His body arched backwards in response when Damar penetrated him then, and reached around with a free hand to slip around and grasp Weyoun between the legs, driving him to his pleasure then.

The Vorta could not find it in him to speak as his mouth remained parted the entire time as he was thrusted into, the hair on his sex pulled and ruffled, only gasping and uttering incoherent phrases in contrast to Damar's bestial grunts at the tight heat around him. Sometimes his thrusts had Weyoun falling back forward so his chest pressed against the table.

When it was over and both were sated, as they fixed themselves both back into their proper places, Weyoun cast a dark look at Damar despite the remaining sizzle in his body, but the Cardassian only smirked.

 **Read and review. :)**


End file.
